goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Smith
Voiced by: Ivy Julie (My version) Katie Leigh (RocketPowerGal24's version) Kagamine Rin (singing voice) Overview (Kostaverse's version) Ivy Smith is Eric and David's little sister. Since she was a baby, she's is a fan of Barney and Friends, number 1 favorite show. By the age of 3, Ivy gets grounded for the first time for spilling the mess in the kitchen and then meet his fearest rivalry, The Metal Punks for becoming a fan of baby shows. Overview (Azuraverse's version) Ivy Smith is Eric and David's little sister. She was six years old who appears to be Custard's rival/sometimes Custard's friend. Her voice was changed to Ivy from Ella all because she cheated off a test. Later on, her voice was changed to Steven because she became a fan of Sesame Street and then it was changed to Shy Girl after getting her brother Eric arrested. She used to be a bad user, but she became a good user when Azura sings her song to snap her out of being a bad user. Likes and Dislikes (Kostaverse's version) Likes: Barney & Friends, Teletubbies, Mike the Knight, Dora the Explorer, Caillou, The Wiggles, Bob the Builder, Henry Hugglemonster, Doc McStuffins, The Numtums, Boohbah, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Max & Ruby, PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, Grossology. Dislikes: The Metal Punks, Lloyd in Space, Recess, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Inuyasha, One Piece, Tekken, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Weatherstar4000video, Igor the Mii, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Kim Possible, Sabrina the Animated Series, Rocket Power, SVTFOE, Codename: Kids Next Door, Nickelodeon shows, Disney Channel shows, Cartoon Network shows. Likes and Dislikes (Azuraverse's version) Likes: Barney & Friends, Teletubbies, Mike the Knight, Dora the Explorer, Caillou, The Wiggles, Bob the Builder, PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, and The Road To El Dorado. Dislikes: The Metal Punks, Lloyd in Space, Recess, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Inuyasha, One Piece, Tekken, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Weatherstar4000video, Igor the Mii, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Kim Possible, Sabrina the Animated Series, Rocket Power, SVTFOE, Codename: Kids Next Door, Sonic Riders Lives: December 19, 2017. Fate: Jumped off a building into a bone breaking death with SallyJones1998, Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Black Bart, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Wolvlin, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Paulina, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy, Alice, Carrie, Lily, Zoey, Molly, Gloria, KimitheAnimationGuy1, Tristan, Darby, Brandon Bull, Kevin, Sally, Zack, Rattles, Molly, Derek, Felix, Banjo, Krista, Sophie, Lance, Josie, Alexander, Berry the Bad, Pablo, Calum1998, Zelda, Phillip, Steve and Harry (but she, Eddie K, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi, Alice and Paulina got revived by Ally and Azura) Trivia *Salli and Ivy sound similar. When you make them say, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Ivy is higher pitched while Salli is lower pitched. *If ivy gets grounded for being a Nick Jr, PBS kids fan, she will be forced to watch Lloyd in Space, brandy and Mr whiskers, recess, Kim Possible, Sabrina the animated series and American dragon Jake long for the rest of her life because Annette and Joseph loves these shows *Ivy now likes Lloyd in Space, Recess, Dragon Ball Z, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Kim Possible, Sabrina the Animated Series, Rocket Power, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Codename: Kids Next Door and Sonic Riders. POKemon she has Slurpluff (Female) - Nickname: Cotton Candy Dewott (Male) - Nickname: Lollo Servine (Female) - Nickname: Swella Maractus (Female) - Nickname: Lillypad Bewear (Male) - Nickname: Snugglie Whimsicott (Female) - Nickname: Fluffy Category:Characters Category:People that hates lloyd in space Category:People that hates recess Category:People that hates kim possible Category:People that hates brandy and Mr whiskers Category:People that hates sabrina the animated series Category:People that hates American dragon Jake long Category:Troublemakers Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Bad girls Category:Mean Sisters Category:People that hates oobi Category:People that hates toot & Puddle Category:People that hate Niko And the sword light Category:People that hates class of the titans Category:People that hates Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Pokemon owners